Smells Like Teen Spirit
by MimixIshidax
Summary: In high school there are never any "Once upon a time's" or "Happily ever after's". No magical beginning, no fairytale ending. But there's pain, there's heart break and there's drama. And if you come out with half of yourself in tact; consider it a steal.
1. All Tomorrow's Parties

_"There are no beautiful surfaces with out a terrible depth."_

-x-

Chapter One: _All Tomorrow's Parties_

---x---

The school is ablaze with movement. Flashes of red and white are seen from afar and the giggling of girls could be heard from outside. The incessant chatter of kids is uncontrollable as the excitement of the last day of school come to a high. The energy in the building is rising at steady amounts because of the clock ticking away the school year. Exams are over and done with, there's only one thing left now.

Summer.

And what happens in that heat is almost excusable.

But not quite.

"Party at my house, you down?" A blonde says giddily.

The brunette flips her hair. "Obvi. Where else would I be?" She says coolly. "Who else is gonna be there?" She questions, examining her nails.

The blonde hops up on the desk. "Our friends. The socially acceptable kids that go to this rank place and oh! Ken's brother is coming with some of his college friends." She says excitedly.

The brunette's eye brows shoot up. "Really?" She asks, mildly surprised. "How'd you pull that one off, Zoe?" She won't admit it, but she is impressed.

"Well" Zoe begins. "It took a lot of begging, but Ken finally gave in and asked his brother. First Sam was all like, I'm not going to a high school party but then I pleaded and he said yes!" She explains. "It was _almost_ cake, Mimi" She winks.

Mimi likes the sound of this. Ken's brother is hot and more importantly he's a break from the norm. Because the boys around here were getting old, Sam is exactly what she needs to start off her summer right.

A new toy to play with. "I must say Z, I am officially looking forward to your party." She says with a hint of a smirk on her flawless face.

"Yeah, yeah. You can bow at my feet later." She says flippantly. "P.S. I told Matt to bring the beer, so give him you preferences if you please." She nods over to the far side of the classroom.

Where Yamato Ishida sat making out with his girlfriend and their best friend, the moody and sarcastic, Sora Takenouchi. "The two of them are the most jaded couple in history. Between his brooding and her cynicism I don't know who has a darker outlook on life." Mimi notices, with the shake of her head.

"I hear ya, chick. They just need to _lighten up_." Zoe remarks. "But Matt sure is _hot_" She adds off topic.

Mimi couldn't deny that. "Yeah…" She trails off, her eyes lingering on the blonde boy for just a little too long. Longer than she should look at a best friend's boyfriend. She shakes her head clear, she's never seen Matt as anything but what he is. A friend, sort of.

But when he meets her fleeting glance at the last possible moment, his gaze locks with hers. Keeping it firmly on his eyes. The intensity in those deep pools of ice blue is enough to send an involuntary shiver down her spine.

This_ isn't_ right.

-x-

The music is loud and conventional. There are empty cups and cans marking a trail from the front lawn into the open door and through the living room. The house looks beyond trashed and it's only nine thirty.

"We're late." The redhead notices.

The brunette shrugs a shoulder. "Fashionable so." She says nonchalantly, stepping out of the girl's car. "This party's going to be kick ass, S." She grins.

Sora rolls her eyes. "No, it'll be like _every_ other one, M." She disagrees, slight condescension present in her voice.

Mimi ignores her tone, chalking it up to Sora just being in one of her moods. This is after all, her best friend, she knows her by now. "Try to have fun, kay?" Mimi requests, slipping her hand in the red head's and pulling her into the house.

"Right." She snorts. "Don't worry Mimi, I'm sure you'll have enough _fun_ for the both of us." She says pointedly.

Mimi shakes her head, disregarding the way the redhead had just spoken to her. "I think Matt's here already." She says as a change of subject as she inspects the current venue.

There are half drunk teenagers convening in the middle of the living room, trying pathetically to dance in their inebriated states. A beer pong table set up where the dining table used to be, a group of four guys huddled around it. Every other seat is occupied by a hormonal couple making out. There's a girl passed out on the width of the couch. And a senior trying to con an innocent looking freshman into going upstairs.

And Mimi hated to admit it, but Sora had been right. This is exactly what every party looks like and she hasn't seen any sign of Ken's brother or his friends.

Sora mutters something about how lame all this is and Mimi cuts in. "Is Matt gonna play today?" She asks, knowing he probably wouldn't. He's too cool to perform at their high school parties, his band mates think so too.

Sora shakes her head. "Yeah, right." She rolls her eyes.

Spotting Zoe, Mimi is actually thankful to be out of Sora's company for a little while. She can't deal with all her negativity tonight. Not when she'd been looking forward to this thing.

"I'm gonna go see Zoe, kay? You can come with if you want." She offers, sincerely hoping Sora will decline.

Sora gives her an amused look. "Right. _That's_ what I want. No thanks, you and Malibu Barbie do what you do best." She says with a grin. "I'm gonna go find Matt." She pats Mimi's arm patronizingly before leaving.

Mimi takes a steadying breath, sometimes Sora could be a real _bitch_.

Grabbing a drink of whatever is in the cup and tips it into her mouth before following the path to her blonde friend. She's grateful that the girl isn't making out with her on and off boyfriend, for once, so she can explain where the hell the college boys she'd been promised are.

"Hey girl, when'd you get here?" She asks perkily as the boys that were surrounding her begin to dissipate. Having a boyfriend has never stopped Zoe from flirting and her nature has always caused Ken to be jealous.

Mimi could feel the makings of a big fight beginning to brew.

She doesn't care though, because that's Zoe's problem. "A little while ago." She answers, looping her arms through the blonde's. "Now, Z, please explain to me where Sam is." Mimi asks impatiently.

"He's here, brought a friend with him too. A guy named Michael." She grins, her eyes slightly glazed as she reaches for another drink. "They call him Mike, but dayum Mimi, he is _hot_ with a freakin' capital H!" She says animatedly.

Mimi's expectations of the night suddenly skyrocket. "Hm, and Sam?" She asks, stealing a swig out of her friend's cup.

"An older, more mature, version of Ken." Zoe says, a wicked twinkle glimmering in her ocean blue eyes.

Mimi feels butterflies of excitement in her stomach. Ken is sexy, she's told Zoe this on numerous occasions. The guy is sexy and if his brother is just an older version of him, Mimi is in luck.

"How do I look?" She asks just as a formality. Simply because everyone at their school knew about Mimi Tachikawa, she is the epitome of hot. And every bit the role a queen bee should play.

Zoe rolls her eyes. "You looked in a mirror before you got here, right M?" She questions.

"Yeap." Mimi replies.

"Then I don't think I have to say a thing, you compliment whore." She hip bumps her friend lightly. "So go find Sam, you're gonna make him a happy guy tonight." She winks, pushing her in the direction of the party.

Mimi throws a smile over her shoulder. "Love you Z!" She calls, feeling a sense of renewed confidence coming over her.

-x-

As expected, Sam is everything she remembers. Back when she had been a freshmen and he'd been a senior. Sam Ichijoji was the king of their high school and time had only served him nothing but the best. He is almost more gorgeous then he had been the last time she'd seen him.

But she too, had changed. From an unshapely, somewhat awkward freshmen with braces to a soon to be junior with a body to prove it.

"I must say, you're a lot more _grown up_." He notices appreciatively.

Mimi gives him a wicked grin. "Well, it's been a while." She murmurs, feeling his arm snake around her waist.

He nods in agreement. "That it has." He lightly pushes her back against the wall. "I'm actually glad I came." He muses.

Mimi's grin deepens. "Hm, and why would that be?" She asks innocently, her eyes intently staring into his dark blue ones. _God he has pretty eyes…_

"Well…" He begins, touching her bangs with the lightest touch. "You." He says simply.

She blinks up at him. "That was smooth." She says huskily, reaching an arm around his neck.

Sam smiles, the dimples on either side of his cheeks deepening in the most appealing way. "I…am the essence of _smooth_." He whispers against her lips, leaning in to take them.

She's a bit hesitant for a moment, not because she doesn't have experience or she's new at this. She knows exactly what she wants and what to do, but because he seems to feel a bit more personal. More, real. Less like a stranger now than before. And she isn't sure if when she wakes up tomorrow, it will be okay that he won't be there.

"You don't want to…?" He asks confusedly.

She shakes her head immediately. "No, no I do." She says forcefully, leaning up to kiss him.

From the corner of her eye, she sees a fleeting glance from a familiar face. Matt. And the way he's staring, she isn't sure what to think. Because the look in his eyes are too intense for a friend.

She closes her eyes to him, he doesn't matter now. Whatever his problem is, he'll deal with it himself, it doesn't concern her.

But even with her eyes shut, she can feel his burning gaze on her, relentless.

"You okay?" Sam asks, "You wanna go…" He nods towards the stairs.

This is what she'd been waiting for, hadn't it? Wasn't this the moment she'd been pining for since this afternoon?

Why did it all of a sudden feel wrong?

"Y-yeah, lemme just—

She's cut off by a menacing stare from her so called best friend, who trudges up to her in an angry huff. "I'm leaving." She informs the brunette curtly.

Mimi looks at her, completely caught off guard. "Uh…why?" She manages to ask, with Sam looking from one girl to the other.

"Because this party is lame, my boyfriend is gay and these people are morons" She spits. "So you coming or what?" She asks, already walking away.

"Five minutes Sor?" The brunette begs.

Sora throws her an annoyed look over her shoulder before saying. "Five minutes, M, and I'm gone" She warns, heading out the back door with her hands tucked into her leather jacket.

"Sorry, about that." Mimi apologizes, feeling like a total high school girl. She wanted to look so much more mature for him tonight and Sora just had to go and ruin that. As usual, the redhead has horrible timing. "Are you terribly upset?" She asks.

Sam grins, his navy eyes twinkling. "No. It's actually a good thing." He answers.

She gives him a weird look. "It is? Why?" She asks in confusion. "Should I be offended?" She asks warily.

He chuckles. "No, because I think this gives us the chance to do this the right way." He explains.

This? The right way? And more importantly, _Us?_

If Mimi was confused before, she's down right bewildered now. What is "this" and what does he mean by "the right way"?

"I don't want to sleep with you and never call you again, Mimi." He goes on to say. "I wanna take you out first, get to know you. If that's okay with you…" He suggests.

She's in shock. "I…uh" She isn't sure how to answer. Boys don't offer "dates", in fact she's never really "dated" at all. Sex is easy, sex is fun. Dating, now _dating_ is hard. "Well, I guess so." She recovers.

He scratches the back of his head. "You want to? Coz you know, you don't have to." He says, slightly offended now.

She shakes her head fervently. "No, no. Seriously. You just caught me off guard is all." She says quickly. "I'd love to go out with you." She says, not entirely truthfully.

He seems to believe it though. "Great, so I'll call you?" He smiles and the way he does makes her knees go weak.

"You better." She leans in to kiss him one more time. "I should…" She trails off.

"Right." He nods. "I'm gonna head out too, I'll see you later Mimi." He sweeps a kiss across her cheek before turning in the other direction.

Now, because of Sora, she has to go on a date with Sam.

Sure, Sam's hot. But he's in college, she doesn't expect him to want to be in a relationship with her. Nor does she expect him to date her. She just wanted to hook up with him, simply because he'd be a break from the ordinary. Not get caught up in a pseudo romance that wouldn't work out anyway.

She finds Zoe to say goodbye before walking out of the door that Sora had left through minutes before. Her heels make clicking noises against the walkway as she surveys the scene before her. The lawn is littered with every kind of garbage imaginable, there's a car rocking back and forth in the driveway and a group of kids leaning against the garage, smoking pot. If the police were to show up, Mimi didn't even want to think about the kind of trouble Zoe would get into.

She walks further down until she stops at the spot where Sora had parked her car. Except, there is no car and no Sora in sight. "That bitch left me!" Mimi says in disbelief.

She had known that Sora was pissed but she didn't think the redhead would leave her best friend stranded with out a ride.

Well, not exactly stranded, she's at Zoe's house. But still, Sora just showed that she didn't have an ounce of concern for Mimi tonight.

-x-

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and stomped back into the house, knocking back drink after drink until the night began to look hazy.

"I'm gonna have to cut you off soon." A brunette with wild hair grins, plopping beside her.

She shakes her head uncoordinatedly. "Nuh-uh, Tai. You're just gonna have to catch up" She slurs through heavily lidded eyes.

He carefully takes the cup from her hand. "Come on, M. I thought you were gonna start this summer off right." He scratches the back of his head in slight disappointment.

She shrugs, reaching for the cup again.

Tai pushes it further along the table. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He asks, clearly irritated. "Look at yourself, it's almost embarrassing." He comments.

She rolls her eyes. "You're such a drama queen." She snorts.

"Attractive, Mimi. Really." He says sarcastically. "I'm trying to look out for you, okay?" He explains.

Mimi laughs mirthlessly. "Coz you're such a caring guy." She makes a ridiculous face, reaching for her drink for a second time. "Face it, Tai. You're only here coz you want some." She leans into his ear, "And if you let me get drunk enough, it'll probably happen." She giggles.

Tai sighs, distancing himself from her. "No, it's more because I don't like when you do this, Mimi." He corrects.

She scowls at him. "First of all, you aren't my boyfriend anymore. So it doesn't matter what you think." She hisses through her teeth, snatching her cup off the table. "Second, you shouldn't give out advice you don't take, since you're _exactly like me_." She attempts to get up, stumbling on her feet for a few minutes.

He looks away from her. This isn't the girl he knew, she'd become so distant and cold. The world turned her hard. "Your right, I'm not your boyfriend anymore. And this is why." He shakes his head, before walking away from her.

She narrows her eyes at his retreating back, before sitting back down on the couch. She doesn't care what Tai has to say, because he just didn't matter anymore. Their on and off relationship that spanned over the coarse of two years had ended for good a month ago and she couldn't be more relieved.

Because as she's learned, sex with no strings attached is so much easier than a relationship with expectations.

She watches as he approaches Zoe, leaning into her ear. He's probably whispering something about keeping her here for the night because he thinks she's too drunk to drive. He's probably right about that, not that she has a car to drive anyway.

She just hopes, for Tai's sake, he isn't telling Zoe that he'll drive her home.

Mimi's attention is so intently on her best friend and ex-boyfriend, that she doesn't notice the weight shift to the other side of the sofa.

But when it's his voice that speaks to her, her neck twists back in surprise and disbelief. "Sora broke up with me." He mutters, a cup of his own tipping lazily off his fingers.

"I'm drunk." She mentions lazily, her heading dropping slowly.

Suddenly, both of them have the same thought. Strung up by desire and consumption of alcohol, it's clear what they have to do.

They turn to face each other simultaneously, their glances meeting for the second time tonight. However, now, it's more personal. As if there isn't anyone else left in the house and there's only one thing left to do.

His cool gaze sweeps across the room hastily as he mentally calculates the damage his actions could cause. _Would this get back to Sora?_ He wonders, but his glance ends up on her lips.

Her ruby red lips, glistening from the alcohol on her tongue. He leans in to her.

Their lips meet in a haze of fire and passion. Timid, yet confident, like greeting an old friend.

"Zoe's room." Her breath is ragged and her voice is husky.

He nods in understanding getting off the couch immediately. He pulls her up to her feet and slips his hand in hers subconsciously. He weaves them in and out of the crowd, being as discreet as possible. When he reaches the stairs, he knows their home free.

She takes her hand out of his, taking another drink from her cup. If she's doing this, she's gonna do it right.

He sees a door marked with a large pink "Z" and assumes it to be the blonde's. He feels her lips against the back of his neck and he wants her so bad.

He twists the door knob, throwing the door open violently. The second she's inside, he closes the door behind her, pushing her body against it. "You want this?" He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. His lips are so close to hers she can taste them and it makes her legs shake with anticipation. She can see him now, better than she ever could before.

That straight nose, the strong jaw, high cheek bones, slight blonde stubble and those icy blue eyes. The determined look in his eyes, the way he looks just about ready to devour her, it makes her want to rip off her clothes.

She takes a last drink, throwing the cup to the side. She pulls off her shirt and looks up at him, as if it was the answer to his question.

There's a hint of surprise in his eyes as she wordlessly conveys her message.

So he takes a page from her book and crushes his lips on top of hers. Giving into the passion and longing he's felt for the past couple of _months_.

-x-

They lay side by side, panting and sweating. Each sobered in a new way, they didn't know was possible. He sneaks a glance in her direction, her eyes are glued to the ceiling. He searches silently for anything to give him insight to her thoughts. But her face is, for the most part, calm, serene. Like the ocean before a storm, it's too still.

He looks for regret. Remorse, maybe. Guilt? Anything that could give him some sort of clue as to what she could be thinking.

But there's nothing.

"This can't happen again." She finally murmurs, her hazel eyes still open wide at the crème ceiling. "You know that, right?" She asks softly.

His initial answer would've been "yes". The logical answer would be "yes." The only answer should be "yes." Because the elephant in the room was beginning to get mighty hard to ignore and it looks a lot like a familiar redhead they've both deceived.

"Matt?" She asks, "This was mistake…right?" Her voice is wondering out loud now, her eyes falling on to his face.

He averts his gaze for a moment, not wanting to meet her eyes just yet. But as her face turn towards his, he finds himself being drawn to her anyway. Beyond his better judgment, he looks at her.

And damn it, she's beautiful.

"Why?" He asks, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Her eyes widen as she gawks at him. "What?" She hisses.

He realizes what he's just proposed and tries to take it back. "I mean, no, it can't happen again." He clears his throat uncomfortably. "But you shouldn't feel guilty." He goes on to say.

She gives him a weird look. "Why?" She asks cautiously.

He raises himself up on his hands. "Me and Sora broke up, remember." The smirk returns as he gets up from the bed.

Her eye brows shoot up. "But Matt…" She trails off, the full effect of their decision falling on her shoulders like the weight of the world. "I don't—

He shakes his head, stuffing his legs into his pants. "Relax." He turns his head to meet her eyes. "I won't tell if you don't." He promises with a careless shrug, collecting his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder.

She gulps, he's the only guy who's had such an effect on her yet. Not even Tai made her feel this way, and she'd be lying if she said she isn't turned on this very moment. "Okay." She breathes out, shifting her gaze out of his ice blue one.

He nods curtly, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Wait." She calls out to him.

He turns around to face her. "Sora can _never_ find out, Matt." She stresses. "I mean it." Mimi emphasizes.

Matt frowns lightly, his eyes trained on the gold knob. "Yeah, I know." His tone is cold. "Get dressed, you're starting to look desperate." And with that, he's out of the door.

Leaving Mimi alone, angry and thoroughly confused.

-x-

**A/N:**

My, my, don't they know how to start things off with a…_bang._ S was quite the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde tonight, any guesses why? Maybe she's just PM_S_ing, or maybe it's because her boyfriend is an asshole. Or maybe, she's just a bitch. Who knows, all we know for sure, is she's one fiery red head with a very mean streak. She doesn't care who she burns in the moment, as long as she isn't caught in the blaze. Well S, you may be a bitch, but karma is a bigger one. Watch your back, red.

But speaking of karma, I wonder what it has in store for our _naughty_ blonde and brunette. Because let's face it, M: Cheating with any girl's boyfriend is a direct violation of girl code, but a best friend's boy? That's grounds for immediate disownment. Our girl may be scrupulous, but she isn't devoid of a conscience. And like breaking any rules, this one will have it's one set of consequences. We just hope M can _handle_ them, especially when complications come packed in the irresistible body of a certain Matt Ishida.

With the addition of college hottie Sam, who is looking to court our independent brunette beauty and Tai vying for her attention as well, it's a wonder she had time to squeeze in Matt at all. Impressive itinerary M, aren't you just a busy little queen bee?

Whatever the case maybe, who ever their feelings may be for, the only thing I can say is: Things are about to get really _interesting._

Stick around kids, I'm sure you won't want to miss Chapter Two.

And just to keep you all interested, here's a sneak peak at what you should be looking forward to!

---x---

Chapter Two: _Same Old Game, Brand New Rules_

"_I…I slept with Matt!" She blurts out hastily as the blonde whips around in surprise._

"_What?" She asks sharply._

_Mimi sighs. "Me and Matt, we…you know." She looks away, slightly guilty and a little angry that Zoe of all people would be judging her._

_Zoe is quiet for a moment, speechless almost. But then breaks into a smirk. "Score, bitch." She grins._

_Mimi laughs, hearing the response she'd been expecting. "It can't happen again Z, I'm so serious about it." She says immediately, trying to push the memory of him away from her mind. How good he felt on top of her, the way he moved inside of her. It all just made Mimi weak in the knees._

_Zoe laughs at her this time. "Give it up M, I'm willing to bet he'll be back on top of you by next week." She winks. "Coz from what I've heard, Matt Ishida isn't easy to forget." She smiles wickedly._

_Mimi can't deny that. He's been running through her head all day, the way his skin felt against hers, how his lips made her tingle from her head to her toes. The way his eyes gazed down into her intently, his pools of blue looking into her soul. Making her feel naked in a way she'd never been before. "I think not, Z. He got lucky last night, I was wasted." She contradicts everything she believes in that statement. "It __won't__ happen again." She says her voice dangerously certain._

_The blonde rolls her eyes. "Lie to me all you want, M. I can see through your bull shit." She shrugs a careless shoulder in the air. "But please, don't lie to yourself."_

---x---

There you go! Hope it was up to expectations, stay tuned!

**Song Credit-** _All Of Tomorrow's Parties_: **Velvet Underground**

**Recommended stories** (AKA, Must Reads!):  
_The Maiden_ by **SincereFriendship  
**_Letters To and From a Stranger_ by **Skipper713  
**_Texts and Emails_ by **Lazy Girl  
**_Thirty One Days_ by **.  
**_Theory 101_ by **Cassandra's Destiny.**

Ciao!

-**Christina**


	2. Same Old Game, Brand New Rules

"_A thing worth having is a thing worth cheating for"_

-x-

Chapter Two: _Same Old Game, Brand New Rules_

-x-

A week had come and gone since Zoe's 'start of summer' party, where things not only got complicated but damn near impossible.

Matt couldn't help but think so as he plays a few meaningless notes on his acoustic guitar. He's lost in his thoughts, as much as his band mate can tell. Which really isn't surprising, for Matt would brood all too often.

Usually it worked in his favor, considering some of their best material came from him. But right now, seeing the look on the blonde's face, he knows no decent song would come of this. "What is it?" He asks finally.

Matt looks up at his friend. "What's what?" He asks.

"I dunno, whatever it is that's got you playing like _shit_." He clarifies bluntly.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He defends all the while knowing that Ken's right.

Ken leaves that alone. "Can you just say it and we'll move on?" He requests.

Matt gives a short laugh. "It's nothing, dude." He insists, putting the guitar to the side.

"Is it coz Sora's leaving?" He asks.

Matt hadn't even thought of that in weeks. She had told him about the trip she was going to take with her dad around Europe but in truth he hadn't paid much attention. Now he recalls that the exact date of the flight is for tomorrow. Shouldn't he care more than he does? Because lately, he's hardly ever thinking of the redhead. Unusual for him, since she'd been the object of his affection for so long. Now, she was almost insignificant. And that scared the _shit_ out of him.

He opens his mouth then closes it. "I…" He trails off, he needs advice, he needs perspective and from someone not directly involved. He needs an unbiased opinion he can trust and the guy sitting in front of him is probably the best person to ask. "If I tell you something, you'll keep it between us?" He asks cautiously.

Ken nods. "Yeah…" He says suspiciously. "Why, is it serious?" He's getting a little nervous now. "Sora isn't pregnant or something is—

"No!" Matt interrupts hastily, if that were the case he'd be a _mess_. He likes Sora, but not to the point of having children with her. "Nothing like that." He assures.

Ken lets out a shaky breath of relief, if there was one person who shouldn't be a father it's Matt. He knows that all too well. "It's different from that." Matt admits.

Ken nods at him to proceed.

"So you know the night of your girlfriend's party?" He begins carefully.

Ken nods again.

"I might've done something, well let's just say, morally incorrect." He words it as best he can. "I really shouldn't have done." He continues.

"So what is it?" Ken prompts.

"Fuck, man. I slept with Mimi." He gets out.

Ken's eyes widen in surprise before recollecting himself. "Seriously?" He asks.

Matt nods gravely.

He lets out a low whistle. "You never do anything half ass, do you player?" He grins.

Matt breaks out into a grin too, bumping knuckles with the brunette. "That's not how I roll." He laughs.

Ken's grin doesn't falter. "How was it? I mean were you drunk or do you remember?" He asks. "Coz I've always wanted to know, how is Mimi Tachikawa?" He smirks.

Matt isn't about to divulge anything of value, he knows she wouldn't want him to. "We'll just say, she's more _enthusiastic _then Sora." He's glad Ken's taking it so well. Not that he expected a speech but the fact that he doesn't seem like he's completely appalled makes Matt feel better about it.

"Don't tell Zoe though." He requests. "I like your girlfriend and all but she's got a big mouth." He says frankly.

Ken shakes his head. "You think Mimi isn't gonna tell Zoe?" Ken asks with a snort.

Matt shrugs.

"You're fuckin' delusional, man."

-x-

"I deserve to know, M!" The blonde insists as she sunbathes next to her friend.

"Trust me, Z, you don't wanna know." The brunette sighs. "The truth hurts, baby." She pushes her sunglasses into her hair.

The blonde closes her eyes. "Mimi, it was my _bed_. I think that entitles me to some authority over who does what in it." She argues. "Emphasis on the _who_." She adds.

Mimi knows the girl has a point there, if Zoe'd done the same thing to her she'd wanna know what happened too. "I dunno, Z. It would be like breaking a promise." She's dancing between letting the blonde in on her dirty little secret or keeping her out forever.

She disregards Mimi's statement with a waive of her hand. "Was it Sam?" She asks for the fifth time.

Mimi shakes her head.

"Tell me what happened, M!" She prods. "Come on, you can trust me." She goads. "Was it someone super lame like…that nerdy kid from our science class? The one that got kicked out of lab because he tried to liberate the frogs?" She's obviously kidding.

Mimi lets out a laugh. "Yeah, you got it Barbie. How'd you know?" Mimi says sarcastically.

Zoe laughs along. "Come on then…M, I really wanna know." She pouts. "I'll let you borrow my red pumps." She dangles an offer she knows the brunette would never be able to refuse. "The Steve Madden ones." She goes on to lure.

"I…I slept with Matt!" She blurts out hastily as the blonde whips around in surprise.

"What?" She asks sharply.

Mimi sighs. "Me and Matt, we…you know." She looks away, slightly guilty and a little angry that Zoe of all people would be judging her.

Zoe is quiet for a moment, speechless almost. But then breaks into a smirk. "Score, bitch." She grins.

Mimi laughs, hearing the response she'd been expecting. "It can't happen again Z, I'm so serious about it." She says immediately, trying to push the memory of him away from her mind. How good he felt on top of her, the way he moved inside of her. It all just made Mimi weak in the knees.

Zoe laughs at her this time. "Give it up M, I'm willing to bet you'll be under him again by next week." She winks. "Coz from what I've heard, Matt Ishida isn't easy to forget." She smiles wickedly.

Mimi can't deny that. He's been running through her head all day, the way his skin felt against hers, how his lips made her tingle from her head to her toes. The way his eyes gazed down into her intently, his pools of blue looking into her soul. Making her feel naked in a way she'd never been before. "I think not, Z. He got lucky last night, I was wasted." She contradicts everything she believes in that statement. "It _won't _happen again." She says her voice dangerously certain.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Lie to me all you want, M. I can see through your bull shit." She shrugs a careless shoulder in the air. "But please, don't lie to yourself." It's more than a request, it's a statement.

Mimi rolls her eyes. "You're too dramatic for your own good, Barbie." She notes. "It was a fluke, a one night stand, nothing more." She's adamant.

Zoe doesn't press it. "Whatever you say, darling." She concedes, she's not going to argue with Mimi about her own feelings. She knows her friend is as stubborn as a mule, resistance is futile. So she just skillfully changes the subject. "Davis's party Saturday, you're gonna come right?" She asks.

Mimi shrugs a shoulder, a party two days from now seems like exactly what she needs. "If you and Sora go, why not." She answers.

Zoe gives her a weird look. "Sora's not gonna be there." She says.

And Mimi feels like she's missing something. "What do you mean? How do you know?" She wonders, it's no secret that Zoe and Sora don't exactly see eye to eye so how could Zoe know something about Sora before she did?

"Mimi, she's leaving to that Europe trip with her dad…didn't she tell you?" Zoe asks genuinely.

Mimi shakes her head slowly. "…No." She admits, feeling the sting of being out of the loop. "She didn't." She says firmly.

"Well, that's S for you." Zoe says flippantly. "I'm glad she'll be leaving OBA for a while. It'll be a way better summer with out all her moodiness." She says honestly.

Mimi bites her lip. "Come on, Zoe. That's not true." She says half heartedly, in the name of defending her so called best friend. "I'll miss Sora." She says firmly.

Zoe rolls her ocean blue eyes. "You cut her _way_ too much slack, M. She doesn't deserve it." Zoe mutters. "Seriously, chick. She's such a _bitch_."

Mimi narrows her eyes at the girl. "Come on, Z. Like I'm not?" She argues. "Like you're not?" She points out. "We're all allowed to have our days."

"Sure, but hers are every single day." Zoe stares out to the ocean. "She doesn't care about anyone but herself, Meems." She makes a face.

But Mimi doesn't buy it. "No, Sora's my _best_ friend, okay?" Her voice is stern. "End of story." There's an air of finality in her voice.

"Oh whatever, I call bull shit. She hasn't treated you like a best friend ever." She isn't trying to be mean to her brunette friend, she just wants her to see Sora for what she really is. "She's selfish Meems and thinks she's so much better than everyone else when really—

"Zoe!" Mimi interrupts her hastily. "Stop it. You _won't _talk about Sora like that, not in front of me." After everything the redhead had done for her in the past, she won't have anyone bad mouth her when she isn't here to defend herself. "She's like a sister to me and she always will be." Her tone is icy and clear.

"Yeah? Well where was your family loyalty when you got in bed with her boyfriend?" With that Zoe gets off the sand and walks away from the brunette.

-x-

_Breath in now and breathe it out_

He convinces himself that his intentions are of the most noble nature. That he means to speak with her for a just a few moments, do the gentlemanly thing and check she's okay. He knows it isn't necessary, Lord knows Mimi Tachikawa can take care of herself. Yet he has this overwhelming feeling to protect her. And if she's having any doubts, he'd like to quell them. If she's confused, he wants to help her understand.

But it's clear the second he sees her enter the door that his intentions have changed. Most likely, for the worse.

_The forecast? A car crash_

The way that sinfully short red dress hugs her body brings back memories of the past. Their tryst still very fresh in his mind, he's beleaguered by want. And consumed by desire. Recalling how smooth her skin was, the subtle smell of her perfume and the softness of her lips.

He balls his fists and shoves them into his pockets, his impulse is to drag her into a secluded room, hell he'd even settle for a dark corner, and fuck her senseless. But he reminds himself that it isn't an option and tears his gaze from her.

Lost to her, all thoughts of conversation seep from his brain, along with all thoughts of his girlfriend. For which, he immediately feel guilty.

_She's halfway to France by now, you know she's doing the same!_ An impious voice runs though his ears. And while he isn't convinced Sora would cheat on him, he does acknowledge she isn't here. What she'll never know couldn't hurt her.

_It's looking like another breakdown, rebound_

-x-

"You're dressed to kill, M. Might I ask why?" Zoe tips back her drink as they lean against the dining table.

The brunette lowers her own glass. "You might and I would tell you that I'm always dressed to impress." She says smoothly. "You however," She stops to give the girl a look over. "Have looked better." She gestures to her disheveled appearance.

It's playful, their insults to each other. Knowing it doesn't mean anything. "Courtesy of an overly enthusiastic boyfriend." She replies just as smoothly. "Too hot for his own good." She flips her long blonde hair off her shoulder.

Mimi clicks her tongue. "Unfortunate." She murmurs.

"How quiet is it with out S and her bitching?" Zoe asks good naturedly. "Redhead's got some serious relationship issues." She says with a shake of her head.

"Well, we can't all live in happy-town with you and Ken." Mimi nods towards the beer pong table, where her boyfriend is currently dominating.

The blonde gives her a look that says "Puh-lease". "Yeah, we're the poster children for a functional romance." She says sarcastically.

Mimi laughs.

"But you do know what this means, don't you?" Zoe kinks an eye brow mischievously.

Mimi shakes her head. "What?"

"While the bitch is away boyfriend will play." She winks.

Mimi nearly spits out her drink at Zoe's implication, "No way! It's not gonna happen!" She says immediately.

"You're good, you almost had me fooled M." Zoe persists.

Mimi shakes her head. "He's faithful and I'm a good friend." She says, yet she doesn't believe it. Not a single word.

A brunette makes his way over to the girls. "Glad to see your feeling better." He says a gesture of good faith.

She dazzles him with a smile. "Sorry if I was short with you, you know how I get." She swiftly apologizes in an effort to keep the peace.

He laughs it off. "Very formal tonight." He mentions.

Mimi shrugs an impassive shoulder. "It's what we've come to, I suppose." She answers automatically.

Zoe passes a glance between the exes. "Wow, a minute of conversation and no blood shed!" She mocks. "I am truly amazed."

Mimi makes a face at the blonde. "You're witnessing a miracle, Z." She plays along.

"And it isn't even Christmas." Tai tips his cup into his mouth, his head tilting back in the process. "Damn, Ken and Tk are kicking ass." He notices as Ken sinks the last ball into the last cup.

Cheers erupt around them as they pair declare victory. "I got next!" Zoe calls over the crowd. "Me and Ken are kind of unbeatable." She smirks, turning to leave.

Mimi grabs the blonde's wrist. "Not a word about…you know." She whispers so softly that only Zoe catches it. "Not even to Ken." She says seriously.

Zoe turns around. "I know, M. Jeez, lighten up." She pats the girls hand before turning to leave.

"And me and Tai beat you at this game every time, _whore_!" She yells behind the blonde.

Tai chuckles behind her. "Those were the days, huh?" He muses.

"Not really." She contradicts. "We were always fighting." She says honestly.

"But there were some good days." He disagrees. "Come on, admit we had a good thing." He persists.

She looks at him, permits herself to really look at him, in what feels like ages. That strong jaw, subtle chin, dark gaze and tan skin, she remembers why she fell for him in the first place. That rugged handsomeness that he had gained over the coarse of time had attracted her. It still did. But his personality was what kept her attention for so long. She was never bored when she was with, he always kept her entertained.

"We did." She finally concedes. "You probably were too good to me." She smiles.

He reaches out and strokes her cheek. "I don't think so." Tai returns her smile.

She lets his hand cup her cheek, it feels nice to be regarded so tenderly again. And a part of her missed him, a part she didn't really even think existed. "Maybe we didn't try hard enough." She mumbles, though she knows it was meant to end.

"Maybe." He says thoughtfully. "But probably not." He decides.

Mimi nods, forced to agree. "If we were different people." She suggests.

He seems to like the thought. "In a different time." He adds.

"Do you ever miss me?" she asks lightly.

He doesn't answer right away, instead stares ahead. "You want the truth or would you prefer a lie?" He questions.

She doesn't know how to respond. The correct answer should be the truth, but it scares her sometimes. Because honesty brings with it consequences and she's got too many of those already. So instead she says, "A lie will suffice, for now."

"Never, I don't ever miss you. Or think about you." And with in his "lie" lay the truth.

She shouldn't really be happy about it but she can't help but be. "I never miss you either." She says softly.

-x-

It's half past ten when he approaches her, she's refilling her drink and he sees this as his opportunity. For what, he still isn't sure. What he does know, is he _has_ to get her alone. He encloses a cool hand around her bare arm.

She turns around, surprise etched in her features.

He brings his lips on to her ear, less to be intimate and more because it's necessary. "We need to talk." He mumbles.

And she's even more shocked now than before. "Why?" She questions suspiciously, doubting every intention.

As she should. "We just do." He says firmly, he's used to control and he doesn't like answering to anyone.

She doesn't argue with him, just lets him lead her around the house. In and out of messes of drunken teenagers and still being discreet. It's a hard, but he manages to get them out of the house with out being detected by a soul. To say she's impressed would be an understatement. But more than that, she's curious. What could have possessed him to lure her out here tonight? Because as far as she's concerned, they'd said all they needed to say the night they were together.

"Get in." He motions to his car.

She stares at him. "What are you doing? Where are we even…" She doesn't bother finishing her sentence because its clear she won't get any answers. Not until she gets in to the damn car.

With a dramatic huff, she opens the door and sits, slamming it behind her. He winces at her harsh treatment of the car he regarded as a child. "Easy." He murmurs.

She rolls her eyes, they were all the same when it came to cars.

He puts the key in the ignition and starts it. "I didn't want to leave, you know." She says plainly. "And I really don't want to talk to you." She says honestly, she was never one to beat around the bush. Blunt and straightforward, that's her style.

And maybe that's what he liked best about her, because it was a quality they shared. "I know, but I do." He says simply, yet he has no idea what he has to say to her. All he knows is he has to get her alone.

"Look, Matt. What happened that night it was a mistake." She sighs. "It shouldn't have ever gone so far and I feel horrible." But she doesn't. She hasn't felt a single thing close to horrible in the days that have passed. No real guilt, nothing even close to remorse. No actual regret.

He doesn't look surprised by her perfunctory response, he'd rehearsed the same speech in the bathroom mirror.

He nods mutely.

His car stops in front of a big house and a long driveway. She recognizes the place instantly. "We're at your Dad's house." She says flatly, having attended quite a few of his parties she knows how grand his house is.

Another nod. "I wanna talk inside." He says cutting off the ignition.

She opens her mouth to protest but closes it a minute later. For some reason, the thought of her and Matt alone in this house excites her. And truth be told, she'd rather be here than Davis' party anyway. Not that she'd ever admit it.

She pads up his porch steps, walking through the door he'd so graciously held open for her.

She's barely two feet in before she turns around. "So talk." She's getting impatient.

"Last week…" He begins. "It, wasn't." He struggles for words, trying to find the right ones to say. But seeing her, there in front of him and with in touching distance, his thoughts begin to cloud with lust.

Her crimson lips purse in annoyance and he has to will himself to look away, the sight alone is enough to send the blood rushing south. "Mimi, I don't think it was." He can't say it.

Mimi brings her gaze to meet his, once a brilliant blue, right now they're hazy and dark. She knows enough to realize it's because of want. And as much as she hates it, the thought makes her legs shake. "Wasn't what?" She breathes out, not concerned so much with what he has to say.

Matt takes a step closer, now barely an inch separated his torso from her breasts and the heat is enough to send shivers through her spine. "It wasn't. It…" He doesn't finish his sentence, he doesn't care anymore.

In a moment of rampant desire he dips his head and devours her lips. She doesn't respond right away, but when he pulls her to him, she tangles her fingers in to his hair. He's kissing her fiercely and intensely now, time and circumstance no longer a concern. The only thing that mattered now is she's in his arms and she's real.

She presses herself closer as close as she can get, feeling him through the fabric of his jeans. "Matt." She barely gets out as his tongue trails along her neck.

He's backing them up the stairs clumsily leading her to what he believes to be his bedroom, at least this time they'd be doing something right.

She pulls his mouth back to hers, her tongue darting out to lick his lips. Matt puts his hands under her, pulling her up. Her long, bare legs wrap themselves around him, squeezing his hips in anticipation. He hardens painfully as he registers that only a thin piece of fabric separates her from him, that if he were to take off his jeans, he could take her against the wall with out so much as wrinkling her dress.

His hand flies backward, reaching hard for the doorknob. Finding it, he flings open his door and kicks it shut behind them. "You want it?" He asks, much like he did the last time. Only this time he's teasing her. "Hm?" He kisses her collar bone before lightly throwing her on the bed.

She fists his shirt and pulls him on top of her, "Answer the question, princess." He grins and it's enough to make her want to rip off her clothes.

She swallows thickly. "Yes." She refrains from telling him just how badly. "Come on, stop teasing." She whines, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Something about her makes him smile, he doesn't know what though. And right now, it didn't even matter.

Matt all but tares the dress off her.

As much as he'd liked it on her he preferred it on the floor.

-x-

She lays beside him in a mess of sweat and an odd sense of relief. Not just from the sexual tension she'd been feeling all night, but from everything else too.

She knows this isn't ideal and she knows it wouldn't ever last. Their too different for their own good, the two of them together could only mean disaster anyway. She isn't naïve, she knows all this.

But she can't think of how she can stay away from him now. Not when the fates had tempted her with such an irresistible offer. Because here they were again, in the same position and with the same concerns. Yet this time, there's no alcohol to shoulder the blame.

She inches closer to him, running the tip of her finger along his bicep. "We're wrong for doing this." She says softly. "We're going to hell."

"Hell is a while away." He shrugs a shoulder. "It was a long time coming, I guess." He answers simply.

She stares up into his eyes. "How?" She doesn't understand.

Matt glances down at her. "Only that the attraction was inevitable." He says, his answer equally as vague.

She shakes her head, wanting to get up but not being able to. She knows she should, god help her if he's the one to leave her alone in _his_ bed but she just can't. "We can't do this, it can't keep happening." She isn't even half as determined as she's trying to sound.

"Why not?" He understands it's deceitful to Sora and he doesn't like it. But he can't control how much he wants the girl beside him, he just can't. He gave self-restraint a good, faithful try and it was damn near impossible.

Mimi doesn't have an answer for his question. She doesn't want to find one either. So instead, she comes up with a plan. "Are you and Sora together?" She asks, it's off topic but completely expected.

He takes a minute to respond. "Technically no. But…" He trails off, she knows as well as he does that the cycle never truly breaks itself.

"So that's when we can be together." She says slowly.

Now he's confused, is she really purposing a non-monogamous relationship with both her and her best friend? It's all too good to be true.

She notices the look on his face. "What I mean is, obviously we've tried not hooking up and look where it got us." She gestures around his room. "I can't be with in two feet of you with out wanting to…" She lets her sentence die with an air of mystery.

He understands the feeling completely, seeing from across the room was enough to make his blood boil hotter. "Yeah…" He acknowledges.

"So we can be together, kind of like friends with benefits." She says, a naughty glimmer in her eyes. "While the two of you _aren't_ together." She might be scrupulous but she isn't devoid of a conscience. No matter how small or annoying.

He's beginning to see the makings of a perfect arrangement. "And if me and Sora never get back together?" He asks playfully, he's sure the situation won't arise though.

"Than we never have to leave your bed." She replies huskily.

The thought mixed with the sultry quality of her voice causes him to get hard all over again. "Anything else?" He asks, he's sure there will be other stipulations.

"Yes, this is a private _affair_." She says with a small laugh at her choice of words. "So there won't be any bragging in the locker room." She warns. "It's a deal breaker."

Matt nods. "So if I'm with Sora we can't see each other but what if you get a boyfriend?" He wonders.

She laughs. "Come on, Matt. _Me_?" She says flippantly as if he'd asked her if she had a third hand. "Yeah, right." Tai had been the only guy she'd ever dated and that was over before it had even started.

He takes her word for it. "No expectations though, I won't need you to drive me home or call me afterwards." She says briskly. "Strictly business." She smirks.

And it's okay with him. In fact, this is any guy's dream, a girl willing to sleep with him and expect nothing. "You're awfully accommodating." He notices.

"And you're awfully good in bed." She says wickedly.

With a kiss to his shoulder then one to his jaw and finally to his ear she says, "So, show me again." She hooks a leg around his waist, pulling herself on top of him.

-x-

**A/N**:  
My, my, you are on class act, M. Because what you have managed with three boys most girls probably couldn't with just one. Now how do you make time for them all?

We can start with Tai, the chivalrous yet simple boy who'd won the affections of our girl from the very beginning. Yet something went horribly wrong and they found they weren't suited for each other after all. What a shame.

Then family loyalty and friendship are thrown to the winds, as our favorite non-couple has just begun their descent down the slippery slope of "friends with benefits." I think Zoe said it best, while the bitch is away boyfriend will play, indeed. And who better to take care of S's boyfriend than her very best friend M. Now there's dedication.

With S temporarily out of the picture and Z oblivious to almost everything but her boytoy, who's going to talk M out of her deal with the devil? One thing's for sure, it definitely won't be Matt.

But wait! Isn't there someone we're forgetting about. Ah yes, college boy and uber hottie Sam, he didn't make an appearance this time but why would he? One high school party a week is more than enough, I'm sure. However, something tells me we'll be seeing a lot of him in the coming weeks.

While three boys and one girl might be all fun and games now, M, when the shit hits the fan…will you be covered?

Here's to hoping you won't because its just more interesting that way!

Stay tuned for a look at the next chapter!

**The Soundtrack—  
**_Up Against the Wall_: **Boys Like Girls**

**Must Reads:  
**_The Maiden_ by **Sincere Friendship  
**_Taming Of Sora_by** Princess Jaded  
**_One Stolen Night_ by **PaochiCute  
**_Thirty One Days_ by  
_Theory 101_ by **Cassandra'sDestiny**

-x-

_The ringing in her head becomes ringing in her ears as she slowly registers that it's her phone making the most annoying sound known to man. "Hello." She answers, still barely awake._

"_Hey stranger." It's a voice she recognizes but in her tired and delirious stupor can't recall._

"_It's early, who is this?" She all but growls._

_He laughs. "Sam." And the name jogs memories of stolen moments in a dark corner._

_She sits upright and unsteady in her bed, the six o clock morning dusk still comfortable settled across the sky. "Oh. Hi." She says meekly. "It's early." She repeats and curses herself for being so stupid._

"_I know, I like seeing the sunrise." And it sounds terribly romantic coming from him._

_She subconsciously sighs at the thought of watching a sun rise with him, then realizes how girlfriend-like it would be. "Poetic." She murmurs._

"_It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asks softly._

_She nods. "Yes, why is that?" She can't help but wonder since he'd seemed so eager to see her again the last time they'd met. _

"_I wanted to give you a bit of time, weigh your options." He replies and she's sure he's smiling._

"_All right." She says warily._

"_So how it? Tomorrow at seven?" He proposes._

_She's have to cancel dinner plans with Zoe but she'd do it for Sam. He's just too hot to turn down. "It's a date." Leaving just enough time to close off the day with a visit to Matt._

-x-

And there it is, hope it keeps you interested kids!

Ciao!

-Christina


End file.
